Are You Home?
by PerfectlyNoisy
Summary: Andrew gets an unexpected text followed by an unexpected guest. The M rating is well earned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All characters and fictional places are the property of Shondaland.

**A/N:** I can't believe I wrote this, but it's for my girls. You know who you are and what you did. Special thanks to B for assisting me with the Italian.

* * *

Andrew had finally flopped down on his bed at the end of his long day, quiet music playing, phone in hand. Just as he began scrolling through his Twitter, his phone dinged. It was a message from Meredith. He smiled to himself. He loved that she sent him a regular "good night" text letting him know she was thinking of him. But when he opened this one, he realized it was different.

"Are you home? Alone?"

He cocked an eyebrow. Just who did she think he'd be out with at this hour?

"Yeah, I'm home. All alone. Thinking of you, though."

"That's sweet…. What are you wearing?"

Oh! He liked where this was going.

"Just my comfy sweats. You?"

No answer.

Seconds turned into minutes.

Still no answer. Weird. Maybe one of the kids had needed her attention. Maybe one of her sisters had shown up in crisis. Maybe she had fallen asleep. Too bad.

He sent a message to say, "Goodnight, beautiful" and he went off to brush his teeth. He was just flipping off the lights as he left the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. _Who in the world would be knocking this late_, he wondered?

He pulled the door open, but before he could say a word Meredith slammed into his chest, threw her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers. He was caught off guard, and the force of her impact had caused them to stumble several steps into his apartment, but he managed to wrap his arms around her waist and hold them both upright. Her lips left his and made their way down his jaw, his stubble tickling her lips. She was still pushing him backward, and they were now standing in front of his couch.

"Mer, wha-"

"Ti voglio, Andrea," she whispered in his ear with her best Italian accent. "I want you right now."

His stomach lurched, and he was momentarily unable to breath. She caught his earlobe between her teeth for a second and then continued, "I'm tired of waiting." She brought her face back even with his and locked eyes with him.

_God, she was beautiful_, and he was beyond tired of waiting too.

"The kids?" he asked.

"Amelia is at the house. I told her to stay put and not to bother calling me if there is an emergency." As she said this, she unlocked her arms from around his neck and trailed them down his shirtless chest and across his well-defined abs. Her hands were cold. They simultaneously made him shiver and burn like his skin was on fire. They made their way around his waist and then slid up his back. As they reached his shoulders, she pulled him even closer. Her eyes drifted to his lips for a fraction of a second before colliding with them again. He got lost in the taste of her for a time, but as she started gently nudging him toward the bedroom again, he pulled away.

"Okay, but, Mered-"

"Andrew, why are you still talking?" she asked while giving him an annoyed look.

He gave a low chuckle at her impatience but inclined his head back toward the entrance to his apartment. She looked over her shoulder and giggled when she saw that the front door was still standing wide open. "Oops," she said as she realized that she had come in like such a whirlwind that the door got left open in her wake. She let him go, and he hurried over to close and lock it. By the time he turned back she had removed her trench coat and stood in front of his fireplace in nothing but a little lace and satin number. He stopped in his tracks.

_Sweet Jesus, she drove over here like that._

They locked eyes again, and it wasn't the fireplace that was crackling in that moment. He practically ran back to her and caught her up in his arms, lifted her off the ground and crashed their lips back together. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kicking off her shoes as she did, and locked her ankles behind him as he carried her toward the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N**: This got long, so I broke it into chapters. The rest will follow shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Andrew, with Meredith still in his arms, was standing at the end of the bed, she fully expected him to throw her on it, rip off her clothes, and come to her fast and furious. They had had weeks of frustrating almosts and maybes and should-have-beens, after all. Instead, he just stood there holding her, his tongue still seeking hers. It surprised her every time that he could kiss her with so much passion but maintain such self-control at the same time. She lowered her legs, and he placed her gently back on her feet. She tried to anticipate his next move, but she wasn't prepared when he unexpectedly spun her around, pulling her back against his chest. She tried to turn back to him, missing his warmth and his lips already, but one of his strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her firmly in place. His other arm came up and swept all her blond curls over her left shoulder, exposing her neck. He placed a kiss there, just below her ear, and it was her turn to feel a shiver. As he left a trail of kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, his free hand found its way to her hip and slipped under the hem of her camisole. He teased the skin of her stomach with his fingertips, dragging them higher and higher until he eventually covered her breast with his palm. He squeezed gently, and she let out a moan. She hadn't realized how much she missed being touched like this. Her knees had gone weak, so it was a good thing his other arm was still holding her tightly. Just then, his fingers found her nipple and gave a pinch. She gasped, and he could feel her pulse racing with his mouth on her neck. She actually felt his lips form a smile against her skin. _He could be really cocky sometimes_, she thought.

Suddenly she was turning in his arms again. With a movement so swift and so smooth that she hardly even knew it happened, he managed to slip her camisole up and over her head so that by the time they were face to face again, they were also chest to chest, skin to skin. They both took a moment to soak in this new sensation, gazing intensely into each other's eyes, but then he tossed her camisole aside and used one hand at the back of her head to pull her in for another round of kissing. His other hand roamed over her back for a short time, just taking in the feel of her naked skin, but eventually it found its way to her lower back and then slipped inside the waistband of her tiny satin shorts. He lowered the hand further until it covered one perfect globe of her ass. Of course, it fit perfectly, as if it was made just for him to squeeze, which he did.

They weren't sure if it was seconds or minutes that they stood like this – lips and tongues still tasting and exploring, his hand on her backside, holding her firmly against him - but it was long enough for her to notice that he was clearly feeling this as much as she was. He eventually broke away and slowly knelt in front of her, placing kisses along her torso as he did so. He had also grabbed her shorts with both hands and tugged them down as he went. As she kicked them off her feet, he took the chance to drink in the image of her. He was breathless. There she was - finally naked before him. It was a good thing he was already crouched on the floor because otherwise the sight of her would have brought him to his knees.

Meredith started to take a step toward him, and this broke his trance. He looked up into her eyes and saw her look of yearning. He held her gaze while he reached out and encircled her hips with both hands. He then gently applied pressure that caused her to step backwards; He followed her, still on his knees. A few steps later, the back of her legs collided with the edge of the bed, and because his hands continued to apply pressure, she had no choice but to sit down.

Now that she was back on a more even level with him, she was able to place her hands on either side of his neck, and her thumbs gently flicked his earlobes. She laced her fingers together behind his neck and leaned forward until her nose grazed his, and then she lightly brushed her lips across his.

"I'm so ready," she said, barely above a whisper, and then she found her mouth on his again.

As they melted into each other, Andrew ran his hands from her hips, down her thighs, and hooked a hand behind each of her knees. He gently pulled them apart so that he could nestle between them, bringing them chest to chest again. He slipped one arm around her back and then cradled the back of her head with it. He braced the other arm on the bed and used the leverage to slowly lower her to the bed. Once she was finally lying back, he broke away from her mouth and began a trail of kisses that started at her neck and worked their way down her chest. Meredith let out a sigh of disappointment at the loss of his lips on hers.

"Andrew, I just really need you," she whimpered.

"Patience, Bellissima. If we're doing this, we're doing it right."

His mouth resumed its trip down her torso, circled her navel, and found the crease where her leg met the place that was his ultimate target. But first he lifted one of her knees to his mouth, gave a nip with his teeth, and brushed his lips down the inside of her thigh, lightly scratching her with his stubble. He finally reached his destination. He slid his hands under her ass and around to her hips, pulling her closer as he gave one long lick up her center and tasted first hand just how ready she was. She inhaled sharply and then her breathing became loud and shallow as his tongue lingered on her lower lips, licking up one side and down the other, teasing her mercilessly by avoiding the one place that would undo her. She couldn't take it anymore and buried both her hands in his dark hair, not so gently tugging him in the direction of that bundle of nerves that was crying out for attention. When he finally covered it with his mouth, she couldn't help but let out an "Oh, God!"

He remained there, sometimes circling, sometimes flicking, sometimes sucking, and sometimes sneaking lower to taste her opening again. She moaned, her hips bucked, her thighs squeezed, and her fingers remained wrapped around his soft curls. He could tell the tension was building and she was getting close, but she suddenly pulled his head away.

"No," she said breathlessly. "I don't want to come like this."

He was surprised. "Really? Are you sure?" he asked as he gave one more lick.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Not the first time." She had lifted up on her elbows to look at him.

"Whatever you want, Dr. Grey."

She used her elbows to pull herself all the way onto the bed while he began crawling up between her legs, retracing his path of kisses back up her abdomen, using his forearms on either side of her to support himself. This time, though, he stopped to get a taste of her breasts. As he latched on, he could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest. She moaned and grasped his shoulders. As he circled her nipple with his tongue, he felt one of her legs slide up his side, her foot coming to rest on his hip.

"Andrew?"

"Hmmm?" he rumbled, his lips never losing contact with her skin.

"You're still wearing too many clothes."

He gave a low, throaty chuckle. "That can be fixed."

He shifted his weight to his right forearm and used his other hand to grab his sweats and push them down. She managed to finish the job for him by hooking her feet inside the waistband and sliding them all the way down and off the end of the bed. They repeated the process with his boxer briefs, and then he climbed the rest of the way up her body until they were once again face-to-face. He settled his hips against hers and rocked them just enough to feel her wetness along his erection. They both reveled in this for a while as their lips found each other again. It became overwhelming quickly, though, and he wasn't sure he could keep from entering her without protection, and she wasn't sure she had the willpower to stop him, so he rolled off onto his back. Turning slightly, he reached out to the side table to grab a condom from the drawer, and she took the opportunity to finally drink in his naked body. He'd had his turn, now it was hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew's body was glorious! Every muscle was perfectly chiseled, and his Italian skin gave him a glow. And his erection! She had had dreams about it, but the reality was far better than her imagination could have dreamt up. While he was still rummaging in the drawer, she reached out and grasped it in her hand.

"Oh my god!" he said with a shock, and he fell back on the bed.

She caught his eye as she slowly and softly slid her fingers up the long shaft to the top, brushing her thumb lightly over the tip, then dragged them back to the base. As they started their ascent again, they were joined this time by her tongue licking all the way up the underside. She circled the tip once and finally took it in her mouth.

"Jesus, Meredith!"

She tried to find his eyes again, but he had closed them. She wasn't sure if he was breathing. After a few more swirls of her tongue around the tip, she released him. He moaned his frustration at the separation, and she gave him an apologetic look now that his eyes were on her again, but they'd have plenty of time for that later. Right now, she just really wanted him inside her.

She realized that he had managed to grab a condom before she had surprised him, and it was still clutched in his fist. She took it from him, tore it open, and rolled it on. Raising up on her knees, she straddled his hips and lined herself up. His hands slid up her thighs and rested on her hips, his eyes taking in the shape of her over him. As they made eye contact once more, she lowered herself onto him but only far enough for the tip to enter her. His eyes practically rolled back in his head, and he closed them again, overwhelmed. She was so soft and warm and wet, and he was having trouble keeping control. Slowly she lowered herself further, and her eyes closed briefly, as well, as she savored the moment. He was so big and powerful and filled her so completely. Her body fell forward, and she caught herself with her palms on his chest.

"Hey," she whispered. His eyes fluttered open, and they got lost in each other's eyes as she enveloped him the rest of the way.

"It feels so good to finally have you inside me," she said as she took his last inch.

"It feels so good to finally be inside you," he replied as he brought his hands up to brush the hair back that had fallen over her face. With his palms framing her face, and his fingers tangled in her hair, he pulled her down to him so he could taste her mouth again.

They remained that way for a moment, basking in the sensation of being joined at last – motionless except for their lips and tongues. Eventually one of his hands made its way back to her hip and wordlessly encouraged her to start moving by giving a gentle squeeze. She took the hint and raised herself up slowly and descended again just as slowly. It was exquisite and torturous and neither wanted it to end. She picked up the pace a little at a time until they found a rhythm that had both of their bodies buzzing from head to toe – not close enough to the cliff to fall over but close enough that every nerve felt like it was on fire.

As some point she sat up, her hands resting behind her on his thighs – those deliciously strong thighs. He took a moment to memorize the image of her like that – completely lost to the passion between them - and then he sat up to join her. He wrapped an arm around her back and used the other to roll them over, never losing their connection.

Now it was his turn to set the pace. Sometimes it was slow and sensual, sometimes fast and frantic, and always just enough to keep her frustratingly close to the edge but never letting her fall. His stamina was to be applauded, but she was ready for that sweet release. He noticed the change in her body language and the new pitch to her moans and whimpers, and he settled into a rhythm that he knew would give her what she was seeking.

Her hands had been roaming over every inch of his skin that she could reach, but now the fingertips of one hand dug into his back, the other went to his ass, and she held on tightly. As the tension reached its peak, she instinctively arched her back, and she finally, satisfyingly tumbled over the cliff, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her.

"Oh god!"

"Andrew!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yeah!"

The sound of these words slipping from her mouth, the look of pure ecstasy on her face at the moment of climax, and the pulse of her muscles surrounding him were enough to nudge him over the edge with her. He muffled his own cries of release against her lips, but she could feel the rumble of his moans in her own chest.

Their lips and tongues continued their explorations as their bodies came down from the aftershocks; their noses nuzzled, and finally he rested his forehead on hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"You amaze me, Meredith."

She ran her hands through his hair once more, wound her fingers around some curls, and traced her thumbs along his jaw, never breaking eye contact.

"You impress me, Dr. DeLuca."

They gave each other a knowing grin, then he quickly kissed her one last time and rolled away to her side, both sorry to be separated.

She turned and snuggled into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. They laid that way quietly for a couple minutes, her hand lazily roaming over his chest, his up and down her arm. Grudgingly he got up to dispose of the condom and clean himself off in the bathroom. When he got back, she had crawled under the covers, facing away from him with her eyes closed. He quickly went through his apartment to turn off any lights they left on in their haste to get to the bedroom, and to double check that the door was locked.

He returned to the bedroom and climbed under the covers with her. As he slid an arm under her neck, he curled up behind her. His other arm snaked its way up and over her hip and found one of her hands. Their fingers intertwined. For just a minute he luxuriated in the feel of her against him. He buried his face in her hair and relished its scent. Her breathing had become soft and steady, and he thought maybe she had fallen asleep.

"Do you need to go back home tonight, or can you stay?" he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head toward him and smiled. "I am **definitely** staying!"


End file.
